My Angelic Beauty
by S.HEBI.S
Summary: Carefully, he reached forward and cupped her cheeks with his two hands, wiping her tears away. She looked so beautiful and delicate, her warmth enveloped him, her scent intoxicated him, and he found himself lost in a world of only her.


Hey lovely people,

Thanks for those who read my first fic, and I hope you like this one. It's a SasoSaku with some Akatsuki fun moments. If you like it, review. If you don't, also review. I'm always open for opinions. So, enjoy...

Disclaimer: If I own Naruto, Akatsuki wouldn't be dead, specially Sasori ;)

.

.

"Hurry up, Sasori. we're not going to wait forever."

"Move Kakuzo. This's my seat."

"It's mine now."

"What the fuck? Move now!"

"..."

"Fucking bastard. This is the bitch's fault, making me wake the puppet-head- OUCH!"

"Good morning, Itachi-san."

"Hn."

"What're you reading?"

"Hn."

"Did you forget how to talk, again?"

"Hn."

"Tobi, stop jumping like an idiot, hmm."

"But Tobi loves pancakes!"

"Who cares?!"

Oh God help him. Why is he friends with these idiots, again?! Yeah right. 'Cuz he has no parents to live with and he HAD to kill the bastard who dared to piss him off. Great!

"One more word and you're all dead."

"..."

Sigh. If he was thankful to something in this house it would be Pein's presence. One word from the gang's leader and all will obey. Well, it's not like he hates the others, he dares to admit to _only himself_ that he *coughslikesthemcoughs*. He should wash his mouth!

But seriously, these people didn't leave him after he killed that man. They helped him to hide for three months, getting him whatever he wants till he could go out the house. So maybe he can call them friends at least.

"You're late today, something's wrong?"

Here comes Konan. She's like 'the mother' for all of them, and Pein's girlfriend. So of course you can't be rude to her if you like living in one piece. But then again, who can be rude to this woman with her warm voice?

"No, I'm fine."

"Maybe he was thinking about his tragedy life so he couldn't sleep. I mean seriously, he's already 23 and he hadn't get laid yet! If you want my advice, go die in a hole."

"SHUT UP HIDAN!"

Yeah, Konan always gets like that when it comes to Hidan's mouth. Maybe she'll kill him someday? It would be nice. He would make a party, and Kakuzo would be the first to help.

"Danna? Are you okay? You're spacing out alot lately!"

"And you're breathing.."

"..."

"It's a sin."

He watched Deidara frowns from the corner of his eye. The kid was worried about him, yet he treated him badly. Well, it's done now, he can't go back in time, right?

"Sasori-senpai, you can talk to Tobi about it. Tobi is a good boy! He will do anything to help."

"Sigh. It's nothing guys. I just can't find any inspiration to make a new puppet, that's all."

"I'm sure you'll find something, you just need fresh air."

Right, fresh air. Konan can be helpful sometimes. But he has to wait till it's dark to go out, 'cuz maybe his friends helped him not to be caught by police, but still. It's not entirely safe outside, especially through the day. It's not like he enjoys the sun, he prefers moonlight if you asked him. So yeah, going out to the same bar with the gang. Good plan.

"Don't worry Sasori no danna, I can help." Deidara grinned at him, and winked. _Oh god no_...

"Are you gay or something?"

"I knew it. I fucking knew it!"

"Disgusting."

"Hn."

Deidara just stared, but Sasori knew better. He was panicked, and it was on Sasori's shoulders to clear their names. Not for Deidara of course, it was his fault anyway.

"I am not gay." He said simply.

"You don't have to be so embarrassed, boys. we respect yaoi."

"Konan, I said I'm not. So is Deidara, I think."

"Oh just admit it."

"Sasori-senpai and Deidara-senpai are cute together!"

"I can't believe I'm eating on the same table."

"You're such a babies."

"Hn."

Enough! This was so much for the red-head, and his patience was getting thin, so he stood up and left the kitchen. He heard them laughing but whatever. Who cares about these idiots' opinions? He just needs to wait till it's dark. Easy, right?

. S .

The day went slowly and painfully, all Sasori could do was thinking and thinking, but unfortunately nothing came out.

Every now and then he would glance at the clock, wander a little in the room, close his eyes and try to imagine something. He wanted inspiration, something beautiful, something artistic, something-

"Sasori no danna, can I come in?"

"No."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"You're still there, aren't you?"

Deidara grinned and entered the room, leaving the door open (So no one would suspect them) and walked to the bed where his friend was lying. "About-"

"I know what you meant."

"Good, those idiots didn't stop investigating me for three hours. It was like hell, hmm."

"Congrats."

Deidara shifted uncomfortably in the room trying to find something to break the silence with, it was almost unbearable. He let out a sigh of relief when Konan came to inform them that they were going out and they better get ready 'cuz she's not going to wait.

"C'mon danna, let's get out of here."

"Yeah, let's get some chicks!" Hidan grinned for the doorway.

"Oh, I forgot you're in love with each other."

Sasori just glared and walked out of the room. Really, it was pointless to argue with someone like Hidan, you'll get nowhere with it. Just ignore him, and when they get to the bar, he won't see his ugly face till the next day.

.S.

"This shit is gooood!"

"Watch your mouth Hidan."

"I bet he'll be drunk after five minutes."

"I'll give him three."

"40 bucks?"

"Deal."

"Stop clinging to me, Tobi."

"But Tobi wants to dance with Itachi-senpai!"

"Hey blondie, wanna dance?"

"DAFUQ? Leave me alone!"

"My money."

"Crap."

"I'll give you 10 seconds to back off."

"Itachi-senpai is so mean!"

"Fuck off Hidan, I'm not a girl!"

Sasori wanted blood so badly, they were so annoying and he wanted to kill them all, but that was out of the question, so he stood and started to walk away.

"Where?"

"The bathroom."

"Take care."

"In the bathroom? Seriously?"

"Shut up, Pein."

_Sigh. Just ignore them and you'll survive. Ignore, ignore, ignore, ignore-_

"Where do you think you're going?" He was going to kill the idiot who dared to interrupt his thoughts.

"This is the ladies room." _Oh crap!_

He turned to look at the person who warned him, he could at least thank them, right? But when he turned around he was suddenly silent, shocked, astonished, amazed, and frozen. He couldn't describe it, what he saw was beyond description. It was art. _She_ was art. The girl had short pink hair (He's never seen someone with pink hair before) swept up into an artfully bun, strands of hair escaping and framing her face attractively. Large green eyes showing determination and confidence, yet so warm and innocent. Soft milky skin that was impossibly perfect and angelic, full lips tempting him and making his throat dry.

Unlike the other women he usually sees in the bar, she was simply dressed. Blank pants and green tank top. Simple but nice, and attractive. The bar was obviously not her type, and she couldn't have been more than nineteen. She was studying him too, emerald orbs challenging him, shining with intelligence and somewhat irritated. He could say that he found the inspiration he was looking for. She was a piece of art, so beautiful, and he wanted to touch her to make sure she was real, and hear her silky voice again. But on the other hand he couldn't move nor speak, just watching her becoming more impatient with every second, staring into her captivating eyes without blinking...

"Helooooo?! I'm talking to you!"

"..."

She huffed and glared at him, then turned around muttering something about hating this place, leaving the puppet master frozen in his place, staring at the spot where she was a moment ago.

.

.

He didn't know how much time had passed since the pinkette left but suddenly someone was shaking him (Deidara maybe?) and calling his name over and over.

"What do you want?"

"What do I want?! You were, like, frozen! What happened?"

"Nothing."

He ignored the blond's protest for not telling him anything and walked to their table, finding only Itachi there. Obviously Pein and Konan left to their own business, Kisame and Hidan drunk somewhere, Kakuzo making some money, and Tobi nowhere to be found (Gladly!).

He needed a drink, anything would make him stop thinking about her. For the first time since he lost his parents, he felt something alive in him, his heart was pumping fast, his cheeks burning... He shook his head to clear his thoughts, sipping on the drink in his hand, before he noticed something -_**pink**__-_ sitting to a nearby table with a blond girl (Wow! A second version of Deidara) looking bored and annoyed.

Her friend was talking and laughing but the pink-haired beauty obviously didn't want to be here, huffing and pouting every now and then, and he couldn't help but stare at her, observing every move she made.

"Her name is Sakura."

"What?!"

"The rosette. Haruno Sakura, one of otouto's friends."

"I see.."

"Do you like her danna?" Sasori was silent, and Deidara immediately knew the answer.

"Well, she's definitely beautiful, hmm. How did you meet her?"

"I kinda ran into her, but we didn't talk."

"Hmm, did you meet her in person, Itachi?"

"Yes, many times. She's the same age as Sasuke, nineteen, very polite and delicate. Smart but hot-headed, and very loving and innocent if you asked me. I'm actually surprised to see her in a bar."

"So? What the hell are you waiting for? Go talk to her!"

Sasori was ignoring him, and he didn't like it at all, so he turned to his other option.

"You can-"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

Deidara pouted and glared at his two friends. He wanted attention, he wanted his friend to talk to the girl, but before he could even make a plan the two girls were walking toward them (Well, one of them was dragging the other!) and stopped in front of Itachi.

"Hi Itachi-san, long time no see."

"Ino-san, Sakura-san."

Sakura nodded her head and smiled, but the smile turned to a glare when she glanced at the red-head. "You're the jerk who wanted to go into the ladies room!"

"It was an accident."

"Yes honestly!" She raised a brow at Deidara's comment.

"I mean..uh, he's not himself lately, spacing out alot, you know? I'm Deidara by the way." He gave her a cheesy smile.

Sakura scanned his face for a long moment, then turned to Itachi who nodded in agreement. "Fine, but that doeesn't explain why you were so arrogant and said nothing as an apology!"

Two minutes passed and Sakura was losing her temper, she glared and clenched her fists, which was Ino's sign to step in.

"Easy, easy Forehead. Don't kill the guy, he's pretty." Sakura just glared some more, but Ino's glare was much more powerful so she sighed and sat down, followed by Ino.

"So.. What's the pretty guy's name?"

Sasori raised an eyebrow at the girl, but answered anyway. "Akasuna no Sasori."

"I'm Ino, and this is Sakura. And you're Deidara, correct?"

"Aa, pleased to meet you."

Ino gave him a flirty smile and turned to her friend, who quickly ignored her and started a conversation with Itachi.

Deidara expeceted his friend to be interested in the pinkette, but what he saw in his eyes was something else. Does he really like her? I mean he just met her, and Sasori wasn't the type of man to fall in love from the first glance! Maybe he saw something in her Deidara couldn't see? He watched the red head taking quick glances not only at her, even at Itachi.

After some time Itachi excused himself and left, and Deidara was glad for that. He shared a look with Ino and she smirked, good, she was thinking the same way.

"Would you accept my offer to dance, Ino-san?"

"Gladly."

They both stood, and Sakura's eyes widened in panic. They were going to leave her alone with the arrogant jerk. She met Ino's eyes, green irises pleading with her best friend to save her. Ino just smiled innocently and walked away. _Oh god! This is not happening. This is not-_

Sasori was staring openly at her, his cool caramel eyes showing amusement despite his expressionless face. She locked eyes with him and glared, neither of them blinking, and they remained unmoving for a long moment till Sasori finally spoke.

"I apologize."

She blinked in surprise and looked away, heat flowing up to her cheeks. "It's fine."

They fell in awkward silence, Sakura didn't dare to look at him, but felt his eyes burning her. She looked over at him after a minute and raised an eyebrow.

"You're staring!"

"Aa."

"Why?" He was silent, it looked like he was hesitated to answer, and after three minutes of waiting Sakura lost hope, so she opened her mouth to speak again but he beat her to it.

"You're beautiful." Well, she didn't expect _that!_

"Um, thank you..?"

"No, I mean it. Your beauty is excellent to my art."

"Your art?"

"I make puppets."

"I heard that before. Chiyo baa-sama told me alot about making puppets, but I've never saw one."

"Chiyo baa is my grandma."

"Really?"

"Yes, she taught me everything I know. How do you know her?"

"I work at Konoha Hospital, she was once my patient."

"Impressive." Sakura smiled at him charmingly, he found her smile beautiful too, and she looked more comfortable now, so he decided to speak again.

"Would you like to walk?"

"Huh?"

"It's loud here, and I can tell you don't like such places."

"Well, as long as you don't kidnap me, why not."

He smirked and stood, waiting for her politely to walk first, following her only a second later.

.

.

The air was refreshing outside, the street almost empty, the moonlight shining over them making the beauty walking beside him glow. Everything was perfect, and Sasori wanted this moment to last forever.

"Nee, Sasori-san..."

"Sasori."

Sakura smiled. "Sasori. How is Chiyo baa-sama these days?"

"She died the last year."

She stopped suddenly, looking at his back with wide eyes. "What?!"

Sasori also stopped and turned to her. He could see tears streaming down her face to drip off her chin and fall to the ground, her lips trembling, her whole body shaking. She lifted her eyes to his face and muttered "I'm sorry." Her voice was so weak and wavering, and he found himself walking to her only to stop a few inches away.

Carefully, he reached forward and cupped her cheeks with his two hands, wiping her tears away. She looked so beautiful and delicate, her warmth enveloped him, her scent intoxicated him, and he found himself lost in a world of only her.

He looked into her emerald eyes and found her so incredibly close, but not enough. He brought her face to his and saw her closing her eyes slowly, then felt her lips on his. He kissed her with so much passion and chastity while she responded and licked his bottom lip shyly. He felt his gut tightens as her lips parted for him, and he swirled his tongue into her mouth without hesitation. She tasted so sweet, like cherries and he felt himself becoming dizzy when she moaned softly. They were both breathless so he pulled away, noticing the blush on her cheeks. Her eyes were so soft and warm when she looked up at him, and a shy smile stretched across her lips. She was an angel, and he couldn't let her go away anymore. He dropped one of his hands to wrap it around her waist instead, pulling her even closer, while the other played with her hair childishly.

A buzz escaped Sakura's phone and she had to pull away a little to answer.

"Hello?"

_"Where are you Forehead? I couldn't find you anywhere in the bar!"_

"Uh.. I'll be there in five minutes."

_"Ok. I WANT FULL REPORT!"_

Sakura sighed. Seriously, she should've expect Ino to do such thing, always tossing her into awkward positions.

She looked over at Sasori with a small smile. "I need to go."

He nodded and moved closer to kiss her again, he was already becoming obsessed with her. "Will I see you again?" He said after pulling away.

"Yeah, I guess." She said with a small wave before walking to the bar again.

Sasori allowed himself a small smirk as he thought over the events that happened only an hour ago. He could see his parents along with Chiyo baa smiling at him, and-

Oh crap! If Deidara knows then the rest of Akatsuki will know, and he could say sayonara for all the quiet moments they will take from him later. After a second thought, suicide sounds a good idea...


End file.
